This invention relates to a multi-directional positioner for moving one element relative to another whereby a work piece or tool carried by one element may be moved selectively to a plurality of positions in planes at right angles to each other.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, many devices have been proposed for operatively connecting one element to another element whereby relative movement is imparted between the elements to thus move at least one of the elements to selected positions. Such devices are complicated in construction and are very expensive to manufacture and maintain. Also, such devices require a considerable amount of space for the operation thereof. That is, such devices usually comprise ring gears, pinion gears, worm gear reducers and the like, or fluid pressure operated cylinders which require piston rods, links and similar equipment.